Regards from my past, present and future
by shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird
Summary: Artemis Fowl has always been the best at what he does. But this time, going a bit too far could mean putting many lives on the line; lives of those he loves. Apparently the future Artemis Fowl isn't who he currently is. What could this mean for the past? Would one final, heart -stopping adventure to destroy the dreams of an enemy alter the course of time itself? Spoilers for TLG.
1. Chapter 1: Invention

**Author's note: OK, my attempt at a truly legendary fanfiction. There will be death. Tragedy. Humor. Betrayal. Triumph. Time travel. Love.**

**Okay, maybe not too much on the last one...**

**SPOILERS FOR ALL 8 BOOKS!**

**Because, this has time travel. First chapter takes place nine weeks after the Opal Deception. As the story progresses, the future events will be after TLG. **

**No fluff, like I mentioned before. But slight A/H all the same.**

**Please review and you get the privilege** **of...me liking you. Is that fine?**

**No, I haven't forgotten Armageddon's** **Eve. It's still a priority.**

**Love y'all!**

**-Shaadia.**

* * *

_**Nine weeks after the murder of Julius Root and Koboi's failed attempt at world domination.**_

* * *

Holly Short was not happy.

Under these circumstances, who would? She usually enjoyed missions to the surface. But please. Did Fowl really have to be involved? And did Foaly really have to be blabbing endlessly into her earpiece?

_"And then I challenged him to do better,"_ he whined. _"So I told Fowl that this time he couldn't get away with a bunch of wires. This time he has to do it in style."_

Holly snorted deeply. Deeply, one: inhaling the fresh above ground air. Two: she was really frustrated with the centaur's ranting. "Oh, shut up," she snapped, not bothering about his feelings. "Besides, I'm willing to bet my career that Artemis Fowl could honestly do better than your junk powered car."

Foaly sounded hurt. _"Holly, I just helped the planet there! Putting non-biodegradable products to an effective use-"_

"Fairies," she pointed out, "barely use cars anymore. Now if you sold your invention to humans..."

Now was Foaly's turn to snort. _"They'll only manufacture more polythene," _he completed, and Holly had to accept that he was right. The Mud Men destroyed their own planet. One species after another were starting to vanish yet they never learnt a lesson.

"Okay, why am I here again?" she asked, moving completely out of topic.

_"Holly, we've agreed that Fowl is now YOUR responsibility! And you're supposed to check on him once a month, you know that."_

"And?" demanded Holly, unconvinced.

_"He wanted to show you something," _admitted Foaly.

"Right. Was this supposed to be a surprise?"

_"Ugh, maybe...But you could still ACT surprised, right?"_

The elf shook her head. "Fine," she grumbled. "And just so you know, if this leads to trouble and Sool threatens to confiscate my badge, you're to blame."

With an unclearly phrased curse, Foaly cut the line. Much to her relief.

Holly was slightly relaxed at the sight of Fowl Manor. Or rather, Artemis Fowl himself. She was slightly surprised at Butler not standing at his shoulder, but seeing as the genius was currently busy with some wires and roughly sketched diagrams that looked like Greek, it was understandable.

Much to her annoyance, she was two inches away from the ground when he noticed her presence.

"Ah, Captain Short. Never discreet with an entrance."

Holly unshielded, arms crossed stubbornly. "Discreet? I was shielded! I am never going to understand how you do that!"

The human stood up, brushing the sleeves of his suit. "You are welcome, Captain. Now, to business."

Holly rolled her eyes. "There. And here I wondered why you have no friends."

Artemis rolled his own eyes in return. "I suppose the ones below ground do not count?"

"That is not what I meant, Mud Boy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Pray tell then, what you meant."

The elf grinned slyly.

"I meant actual girls. And no, I don't count. Now what did you want to show me?"

"I take it then, Foaly hasn't completely ruined the surprise?"

Holly shook her head.

"Good," he replied. "And I take it you haven't forgotten your own Birthday?"

Below ground, Foaly snickered. _Oh, this is going to be so priceless._

The human placed a hand on her shoulder. And then, reluctantly, placed the other hand on her other shoulder. Then pulled her into an awkward hug.

And quickly shrugged off. "I got you a present."

_"Aw, look at you two!" _Foaly exclaimed, mockingly.

"Shut up," said Artemis promptly. "Captain, as I was saying...you might not exactly like this."

**Author's note: HAH BEAT THAT IMMA CLIFFHANGER FREAK!**

**Please review. I love you.**


	2. Chapter 2:Time Travel?

**Okay, here I am again. I have only ten minutes and will try to make the chapter as long as possible. Thank you so much to all the fantastic reviewers. Love you!**

Holly stared at him warningly. "Is this some kind of joke? What do you mean, I won't like it?"

Artemis shrugged matter-of-factly. "It is only supposition."

Foaly snorted for the second time that day. A loud, deeply drawn snort. "How ironic. Getting something illegal for a police officer's birthday. You're becoming like Mulch, Mud Boy. Once he gave me a worm in a jar and told me to..." he shuddered. ''Forget it.''

The human cleared his throat. "I assure you, there are no laws against my invention, as it was only recently _invented_, however you could refer to the procedures as somewhat dangerous."

"That's ironic too, in a way. And did you just say that you _invented_ something for Holly's Birthday? Not just buy some cool looking junk?"

"Preposterous."

"There," said the centaur, winking. Of course neither of the two could see him. "You've really won him over, Captain."

"Ridiculous. The present is an expression of mere thoughtfulness, and not..." he trailed off.

Holly half groaned, half chuckled, which is resulted in a very complicated expression that could pass off as neither. "Alright Fowl, I'm happy. Just one thing though. How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Give me the credit for it," muttered Foaly. "Besides, are you really willing to risk this? He said it could be dangerous."

"It's just a birthday gift," blurted the human, making the situation incredibly worse. Of course, Artemis Fowl never said something as simple as, '_it's just a birthday gift_'.

The elf stared at him for another long moment, then sighed, taking her helmet off. In the process, cutting out Foaly's protests into her earpiece. "Show me," she said simply.

* * *

**Six years into the future, Two months following the Great Techno Crash.**  
**Fowl Manor. 9:00 p.m.**

* * *

Holly Short was not happy.

Who would be, if they were covered from head to toe in a disgusting mixture of soil, mud and something Beckett called "slime"?

"It's not slime!" the toddler protested, as if he had just read her mind. "It's a...a...het-heta-hetrophic mixture!"

"Heterogeneous," corrected Myles, rolling his eyes. "Copper Sulphate, microwaved, and Chocolate malt with an ounce of table salt and..."

"It was his idea, I swear!"

"Oh, mine? You're the one who filled it in a water gun and started chasing me around the house!"

"Quiet," quipped Holly. "I don't care what it is, I just want to know _why_-"

"His fault!" cried the twins simultaneously, pointing at the other.

The elf sighed. 'No, boys, not that. What I wanted to ask is why the two of you are wide awake at this time of the night."

"Nerds sleep early," huffed Beckett stubbornly.

"Except Artemis," pointed out Myles. "He's like, the biggest nerd on the planet and he stays up late doing whatever he's doing."

Holly couldn't help but laugh at this comment. "Frond, Artemis is setting a terrible example, isn't he?"

"Yeah," pouted the blonde haired four year old. "So we're gonna follow him, unless you read us a bed time story!"

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

The elf looked at Myles for some support. "Just do it," he shrugged. "There's no use arguing with him."

"Fine."

And so she started, the most cheesy fairytale that came to her mind.

"Once upon a time, there was a...frog. And the frog got a curse on him and turned into a...an ugly prince. And then...uh," she stopped, pausing for breath and at the same time taking in Beckett's reaction. He looked suitably engrossed in it. "Look guys, shall we stop this and do something else?"

"You need a bath," commented Myles.

"Thanks to you."

"Beckett mostly."

Holly sighed, standing up slowly. She was about to leave when Beckett called to her.

"Today was fun, Miss Holly."

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm happy Arty has a cool girlfriend like you who reads us bed time stories."

The Captain's face froze, stunned for a while and in complete silence at the comment. Then she sighed again and left without a word.

* * *

**The Present**

* * *

She noticed two things upon entering the garage. One, heaps of electronic contraptions on the floor.

Two, a car. A jet black, spotless racing vehicle that looked brand new. She gasped.

"A-Artemis?'' she stammered. "You drive a..."

The Irish genius shot her a familiar vampire grin. "Yes, it is a human brand. This is not my design, but I have made relevant modifications. Which, I may add, are far more impressive than the brand itself."

Below ground, Foaly, who had been watching through Holly's iris cam in stunned silence, was not the only one surprised.

Because, however much Holly Short didn't know about Mud Men, she still knew a Ferrari when she saw one.

* * *

**Author's note: Fangirls, now's your chance. Imagine how HOT Arty would look driving a Ferrari! And yes, kudos to you who recognized the idea. A time machine in a car. Inspired by Steven Spielberg's "Back to the Future" film.**

**I hope I get more reviews. BUT, I will update soon only if this surpasses** **Armageddon's Eve. Which I am working my butt off on. **

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Birthday present

**Dear beloved reviewers,**

**I apologize sincerely for the delay. Once again, with limited time, I shall write as much as possible.**

**WARNING: A/H! Strong T rating! (nah, no fluff. I hate fluff. But still, A/H.)**

**Six years into the future, weeks following the Great Techno Crash.**  
**10:00 p.m**

The reason Artemis Fowl had spent the whole of his evening locked inside his study, was Foaly. He had challenged the human to an online game of chess, which lasted longer than expected. The centaur wasted the whole time gloating about winning against Haven City's biggest chess prodigy in a match that was being broadcasted even through to Atlantis. Artemis had got sick of the meaningless conversation but before he cut the line, Foaly challenged him and he knew he had no choice but to accept, also supposing that Holly's visit would be long enough and missing a few minutes because of his intellectual rival would not mean a big thing.

At least that's what he thought.

The game took four hours and had just ended. Not technically _ended_: Artemis had purposely hacked into the fairy network and temporarily suspended all connections to the world above ground.

He sighed, walking out of the room, but only to find an indignant elf covered from head to toe in a slime-like substance, frowning deeply at him.

"Your brothers are no better than you are, Mud Boy," she growled, arms crossed. "And I have a feeling you're the reason behind it."

Artemis help up his palms defensively. ''I apologize, Captain, I really do, but I do not see how any of this could be my fault."

"Of course it's your fault! They're your brothers, Fowl. Every quality they have is from _you._"

The human kneaded his forehead, definitely not in the mood for accusations. "Is that so?"

"Everything." Holly shook her head, grinning slightly. "Naughtiness, ability to cause chaos, knowledge on science stuff, gift of being able to drive me nuts, D'Arvitting cuteness, all of that."

"I agree, but honestly. _D'Arvitting cuteness_? What precisely would that mean?"

"Were you aware," began the Captain, ignoring his question, "Why today is...special?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, but slightly curious. There was certainly no great event in human history that took place today. So it must be fairy-related, although nothing came to mind.

"By any chance this wouldn't happen to be your birthday?"

The elf smiled at him broadly. "Yup!" she exclaimed, sounding rather...excited? Artemis didn't guess what the excitement was for. _Yup_, he thought, dryly. _How immature. _

He had to admit though; those elfin features were more adorable than usual when excited. Suddenly Artemis caught himself. What was he thinking? Surely not. Holly was only a friend, nothing more. How could he possibly have such a thought?

"Hormones," muttered Artemis. The elf squinted at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," said the human, quickly. "Were you saying something?"

"Well, since it is my birthday, I was wondering if you could..."

"Of course Holly, if I was aware before, I would have bought you a present of some sort."

"...probably forget about your busy schedule for the next day and keep me company?"

"But of course."

"Actually, how about starting tonight?"

Artemis was starting to wonder where this conversation was leading to. "Yes, perhaps a dinner-"

Holly waved off the idea with a hand. "Nah, I ate. I want something like, you know..."

This could _not_ be good. Holly Short never babbled.

"Could we take a bath together?"

**The Present timeline**

Foaly and the Elfin Captain had argued for precisely half an hour about whether the car suited Fowl or not. When Holly had bought it up that "The color suits him, Foaly. It's actually quite nice." , the centaur had laughed and said ," Ooh so you think he's hot, don't ya?" This had started the verbal battle.

Artemis had listned, rather intently, to the conversation about himself, until he ran out of patience and snapped ,"Do you want to see my invention or not?"

This got them both quiet.

Artemis opened the door of the expensive vehicle, giving the fairies a good look at the beige interior, although his intention was to show the modifications he had made to what was formerly a radio. Eventually Foaly noticed the display in digital red letters, which was the exact date, time and year.

"What's that for?" he asked, pointing. Even though Artemis couldn't see him, it was quite obvious what he was pointing to.

"Ah, yes," he began. "It is more advanced than it looks. I have, using my extensive (**A/N I've no clue reallywhat this means**) knowledge in the field of both applied sciences and magic, invented one of the most advanced devices in the human, and possibly fairy worlds."

"And this has _what_ to do with my birthday?" questioned Holly. "Is it going to get us into to trouble?"

Artemis grinned. "Really, Captain. Your faith in me is astounding. Of course not, as I have already tested it a number of times before."

"What is it?" Foaly got straight to the point. The human smirked at the fact that he knew something Foaly didn't.

"I shall put it as simply as possible. Time travel."

The fairies stared at him, agape with shock. To any ordinary individual, this statement coming from a fourteen year old would seem ridiculous; but these people knew Artemis Fowl better than anyone. And If there was something seemingly impossible-they knew, to him it wasn't.

**Six years into the future**  
**10:19 p.m**

Holly smirked at the sight of Artemis wrapping himself in a huge poolside-like towel, scowling and trying not to look as if this was by far the most humiliating moment of his life. She herself was already inside the bathtub, luxurious surrounded by aromatic soap bubbles, still finding it hard to believe how she'd actually convinced him.

"This is ridiculous as well as unhygenic," complained the Mud Boy. "I see no point in indulging in such...meaningless activities."

"Oh shut up," she grinned. "Get in already, Arty."

"I refuse. Neither of us are properly attired. This is embarrasing."

"Like I haven't seen your Armani boxers before."

He looked horrified at the statement. "Holly! You-you are acting like a...hormornal adoloscent!"

"And like I'm not currently wearing a white shirt."

Grudgingly, he removed the towel from his shoulders. At least that blasted centaur didn't keep survilliance on his bathroom. He squirmed in discomfort as Holly's eyes travelled down his exposed chest.

"No muscles, like I guessed," she laughed. "Come on over here, Mud Boy."

Reluctantly, Artemis climbed into the rather massive tub.

**The present**

Holly sat herself in the passenger seat, looking slightly nervous. After all, time travel. The D'Arvitting Mud Boy was about to take her on a trip into the future, or past, or somewhere-as a Birthday gift.

He started the engine, and all connection with Foaly was lost.

She prayed that this wasn't going to be her final time alive when she saw him push a few buttons and change the date and time settings on the radio-look alike.

* * *

"Admit now you're not having fun!" yelled the elf, triumphtantly as she scooped a handful of bubbles and shoved it in his face. Artemis groaned, but inwardly smiled. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as he had previously thought. He wiped off the foaming liquid, giving her one of his trademark vampire grins.

"Truly, Holly. You can be rather childish at times."

"Get that stupid grin off your face, Mud Boy. I know it means you're enjoying yourself."

Artemis smiled, before turning over slowly and resting his head in her lap. "You remind me of a somewhat stubborn five year old."

Holly ran her fingers through his rich black hair. She loved the feel of it. "Shut up, Arty. Now, which shampoo do you use?" She gestured at the shelf of bath products within reaching distance. Artemis picked a black bottle and handed it to her.

She smirked. "Arty, really? I thought Garnier was a woman's brand."

"Garnier men," he pointed out. "Now if you wouldn't mind."

The elf chuckled, taking a bit of the thick liquid to her hand and rubbing it delicately on his head. "There. Is that better, baby?"

"It do not approve the terms of endearment."

"No, stupid. Baby as in the toddler who can't do a thing himself."

"Better."

Holly looked down at him, smiling. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Baby."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Glass

**Hi, here I am again. A special thank you to all my awesome reviewers, I won't let you down I swear!:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unknown Time Period, 5:19 a.m**

Holly woke up to find herself in the Ferrari, only she was alone this time. The shutter on the Driver's seat was halfway down and a blinding ray of sunlight poured in unmercifully. She squinted in discomfort. Her head hurt and it was worse keeping her eyes open. Then she realized.

Artemis.

Artemis wasn't there. She looked around the small space, breathing heavily.

He was missing.

D'Arvit Mud Boy, do you have to disappear at a time like this?!

Hopefully he had simply gotten out for a while. She groggily pushed the door open and climbed out, almost tripping and bumping her head on the low roof of the vehicle. And yes, there he was, standing motionless a few meters away. He suddenly turned to look at her, a thoughtful expression on his face. And not thoughtful in a good way. Things never got less complicated when Artemis Fowl was thinking, she had more than enough experience to know that. He smiled slowly.

"It seems to have worked."

Holly almost sighed in relief, almost screamed. Was that a good thing? They were actually not in there own time?

A quick look around proved this. They were in the center of a thick forest. She couldn't recognize the species of a single tree. Why was that? No, she had to know. Yet she'd never seen any of them before. The atmosphere around them was cold and breezy. She looked down at her feet, and noticed that despite the amount of plants, there was no grass. The ground was covered in moss.

Holly finally thought of what to say."Where the hell am I, and why is there no grass on the ground?"

Again with that vampire grin. "To answer your second question,Holly,in this time period grass hasn't evolved yet."

The elf knew she wasn't going to like the reply when she asked, "And the first?"

Artemis held out his hand invitingly. "Captain Short, welcome to Prehistoric Earth."

**Weeks following the Great Techno Crash,  
Fowl Manor. 11:50**

Holly looked up at the wall clock. "Artemis, it's getting late,"she whispered. "I think I should go check up on your brothers. Frond help me if they're not asleep, Arty, you're the one in trouble." Artemis groaned. The twins now considered the elf their personal playmate-slash-babysitter. He also failed to understand, despite Holly's previous arguments, how any of their activities could be his fault.  
"There is no need to _check up_ on them,"he replied, then turned to face her. "Please, Holly, a while longer."

She smiled, standing up slowly."No way, Fowl. And are you actually having fun?"

Artemis scowled, but a playful grin threatened to form at the edges of his lips. "This is rather immature, Captain. Why would I succumb to such childish methods of entertainment?"

"'Cause you _are_ a child," Holly pointed out. "Now go away,I have to dress."

"Rephrasing your quote and slightly editing it: like I haven't seen your...ahem, _one piece_ before."

The elf's cheeks were suddenly pink. "Go away, Arty."

"No way,Short. I'm having fun."

Holly pushed him aside. "OUT!"

Artemis laughed,villainous. "I am fully capable of getting you annoyed, so it seems. Very well, but do not think for a second that I won't activate my hidden cameras in this bathroom."

_"OUT!"_

He left, chuckling to himself. A little lie always did him some good.

* * *

"We must leave now,"said Artemis, casually. "There is much more to show you, and let me add that it will be far more impressive than it is here."

Holly stared blankly at him. "Where are we going?"she asked. "I men, isn't there a risk of...I don't know, getting lost or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "You have so much faith in me,Holly." Without another word, he got into the car. Holly slipped in beside him. He started the engine...

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

It was raining. Heavy showers fell to the ground in almost visibly white sheets of water. Even massive oak trees rocked back and forth in the gale. Lightning seemed to rip the dark sky apart.

They were in the grounds of Fowl Manor.

"D'Arvit, Mud Boy!"yelled the elf. "Is this what you meant by _impressive_? We're caught up in a damn storm, for Frond's sake! Is this where you wanted-" A roar of thunder drowned out her voice.

Artemis was muttering incessantly, doing what appeared to be like flicking random switches on the control panel. He finally stopped, breathing deeply. "Holly..."he began. "I think...I made a mistake."

Holly gave him a scathing look. "I don't want to know." He continued anyway. "My intention was to travel to the Victorian times, but apparently we are back in Fowl Manor, of our own time."

She could've almost broken down in relief. "That's the big mess? Artemis, that's a good thing! Just...why did it have to be when..."

Thunder.

The windshield shattered, sparks of broken glass falling down on them. Holly screamed in pain and frustration, but Artemis couldn't think of anything but his own mistake, even as the glass made deep cuts in his skin and drew a large amount of blood from everywhere. "H-Holly, I-" More glass shattered, this time the shutters. The human cried out, now forgetting the fact that he had made a mistake with his invention and more concerned about his injuries.

Holly was actually crying. She moved in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "A-Artemis, I-I'm low on magic...I-can't heal you, I'm so sorry-"He took her hand in his, fear still showing on his features. "I apologize, Holly, I-it's all my fault, all of this..."

Too tired to speak any more,they fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**1) yes, there was a time before grass evolved. Don't question.**

**2) What Artemis isn't telling Holly is the fact that he knows they aren't in their own time period. That's why he was so upset about the mistake.**

**3)HOLLY IS NOT OOC! imagine if you were in an accident with a close friend and that person was injured badly and there was noting you could do about it, that is how you'd act. **

**4)Please review my story, or else I shall update something else on another site instead of this! (woo neat threat...)**


	5. Chapter 5:Waking Up

**A/N: HI guys! I'm back again. Thanks all you amazing reviewers, follower and favourite-ers!**

* * *

Artemis opened bleary eyes. Obviously he had been asleep for a while. There was even dribble on the pillows.

Pillows?

Artemis sat upright, observing his surroundings, like Butler had so often told him to. He was shirtless with bandages along his arms, but the cuts were no more visible and he felt fine. Almost as if he had been healed. But Holly had been low on magic. How? He noticed the location being one of Fowl Manor's many guest rooms. It was not the same. There were pictures on the wall he'd never seen he realized.

This wasn't his own time. From what the controls on the car had told him, they had accidentally arrived six or so years into the future. He hadn't told Holly the truth. But this was bad, very bad. After their near-death experience, he remembered a feeling of tiredness. Maybe lost consciousness for some time, but it was definitely not a good thing to wake up finding that they had been discovered. This was the future, who knew what it had in store for them?

He turned to his right, surprised to find the elf asleep beside him. She was healed too, and now snored quietly, almost completely covered buried beneath the white sheets.

"Holly?" he said, tapping her slightly. "Captain Short. Please, this is not the time to rest."

An eyebrow twitched, before Holly was suddenly awake. "Artemis?" she asked, squinting. "Oh Frond, where are we? Artemis? Why are we here?"

Artemis shook his head. She was babbling. "I am not quite is a possibility that Butler found us in the grounds, and-"

"I thought of that, Mud Boy. Why are you shirtless?"

He kept quiet, unaware of the answer. Holly slowly lifted the sheets and looked down at herself. "D'Arvit! What the _hell_-?"

The Human sighed. "It does not matter." His friend hid under the bed sheet, clutching it tightly to her body. For a brief second this caused Artemis to wonder what exactly she was dressed in, but he quickly shook the thought off his mind. Forget it.

Finally, Holly peeked out from underneath. "Promise me you won't laugh? Promise?"

"Yes, alright." He sighed, pretty sure that she was fussing over a small matter.

However, then she threw off the blanket.

Artemis's face went red.

The elf covered her cheeks with both hands, hoping he wouldn't see the embarrassment in them. Who wouldn't be embarrassed if they wake up finding themselves in nothing but their underwear in the presence of someone of the opposite gender?

Holly was wearing a lacy, pink colored two piece with little white heart prints on them.

"Ah," said Artemis, trying his best to ignore the fact that his best friend was dressed in something that looked so... "Yes, it is perhaps because of the bleeding. Your suit would have been torn."

The elf shot him a death glare. "Don't you ever, _ever _tell anyone about this."

He was trying not to look at her. "I will not, rest assured."

"And never even picture me wearing this again!"

"I won't."

"Say that to my face, Fowl. You could be lying."

Artemis looked at her, with a pained expression on his face. Then he lowered his gaze, accidentally landing it on..."Huuuurk."

"Look away, NOW!"

Artemis did as he was told.

* * *

**Author's note: Lol arty! Heeheee. I love torturing the poor guy...**


	6. Chapter 6: In Another Time

**Chapter six: Another Time**

**Ok, firstly to my darling reviewers!**

**mistguardian-your support is just awesome :)**

**WishUponADragon-haha, I'm glad** **you find it funny!**

**Rose Fowl- thank you!**

**MissFlutterPie- thanks, but why's the review done halfway? o.O**

**TheObsidianEggplant- Yay! You make me happy!**

**Wolf Huntress Silver Blood: Where ARE you now? meow...**

**Guests- you guys are great too! How can I thank you all individually if you don't put names?!**

**ThunderSpirit- Like always, great encouragement. **

**Person reading this now who hasn't been mentioned above- Thanks for reading so far and please review!**

**Anyway, I realized that I forgot the most important line in all my stories.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Artemis Fowl! If I did...well, be glad that I don't. Colfer is the best. No, THE BEST! THE BEEESSSST WRITER EVERRRR! **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Future Artemis~**

* * *

Artemis was finding it hard to keep his mind straight. How could he have been so careless? He was cursing himself. What had he just done?

Artemis Fowl the second, the greatest human mind since the time of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, the boy genius who'd puzzled philosophers of the strongest heights of intelligence, the child prodigy who discovered the Fairy civilization now stood utterly confused, utterly defeated by his own emotions.

Holly. He had feelings for _Holly Short_.

Up till now, he had considered this thought a mere lie, a distraction and nothing but an excuse to produce every time during weakness.

But yet, last night...Artemis couldn't believe what he had done. Just let things go. _Relaxed_. Let her see right through him, let his emotions _use_ him.

This was not happening again. This was not crossing his mind any time sooner or later. He wouldn't allow this to...

"Artemis?" There was a knock on the door. Artemis curled his fingers gently. "Be strong," he muttered.

"Come in, Holly."

The door was slowly pushed forward. "We need to talk," said the elf, almost quietly. "There's something you should know about."

Not that. Anything but that. "Yes?" he raised a skeptical eye brow.

Holly walked in slowly, sitting on the bed beside him. "Um, well, Butler sort of spotted something in the grounds last night."

This was unexpected. "And?"

"It was a car. Appeared from nowhere and...well, there was a storm so he couldn't go look at it right away, but today he went to check it out and he found..."

Artemis had now completely forgotten about the problem he'd been facing just a while ago. _Interesting_, he mused. There was something about this situation, something very...familiar. "What did he find?"

Holly swallowed. "Um, that is kind of...creepy."

* * *

"D'Arvit Artemis! Can I have something to wear, _please?_"

The Human sighed almost irritably. "Captain Short, this is most certainly not the time to worry about attire."

"Easy for you to say! I have some dignity here, Mud Boy. And I'm feeling cold!"

He muttered something, pulling out a long sleeved blue shirt out of the wardrobe he'd just been rummaging through and tossed it to her. "I cannot find anything else. Most of these trousers would not fit you."

Holly hurriedly put the shirt on. Unsurprisingly, it reached till about her knees, or just slightly above. "Okay Fowl, now's the time to explain what you were hiding from me all this time."

Her question was answered as the door was swung open.

"Time Travel, I presume?" asked seventeen-year-old Artemis Fowl.

* * *

**Four** **years into the future from present date,**  
**Hidden Fairy Base, Above ground. Ireland.**

Foaly drew in a deep breath. "Artemis-It's-It's not possible, Artemis. I'm sorry, I know how much she meant to you, to all of us, but we cannot bring her back. I'm sorry."

Artemis frowned. "So it hasn't worked."

"No. The DNA wasn't powerful enough for the cloning process."

He cradled his head in his hands, suddenly breaking into tears. He carelessly let them spill down his cheeks, soaking his already bruised, hard palms. He couldn't hold back the gentle sobs that escaped his mouth, and a bigger flow of tears threatened to fall. "S-She..."he stammered, falling back to his chair. "She'll never be back."

The centaur sighed, a low, sad sound. He laid an arm around his friend's shoulders in a vain attempt at comfort. "Um, look here Arty. I know it's hard. I cry about that too, but...we have no time for this."

"Why me, Foaly?" said Artemis, looking up at him, eyes red from crying. "Why did this happen? I-I loved her. A-And..."

"Artemis..."

"She was the only girl who ever accepted me, Foaly. She-She even said yes."

Suddenly it was all too clear. _She said yes, _thought Foaly and right there he could've cried himself. _Theywould've lived happily, they deserved it..._

"Holly..." whispered the Human.

He was going to bring her back, no matter what it took.

* * *

**The Present. 7:00 a.m**

Holly looked at Artemis, then the other Artemis. Then back at the Artemis from her time, and punched him on the shoulder. "We aren't...you said we were in our own time!"

"So," said the future guy. "It would be very polite to explain."

* * *

**Author's note: I have a new fic, The cross species battle. Please go check it out too.**

**SO! There is yet ANOTHER Artemis Fowl! Getting complicated, ain't it? ;) Oh and yeah, Holly isn't around in his time. I felt bad about that but it will all be explained and resolved later. He must travel to his past and save her. So, it'll be the romantic hero thing, but won't be mushy and fluffy. Things will get violent, I assure you! Please review! I want at least 25 before the next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Brief Explanations

**Hi my fantastic reviewers, followers and people who favorited! You guys rock! I posted it only last night and woke up to find four new reviews! Yes, my target was one more** **than what I got, but that is still enough to keep me jumping up in joy! To answer your questions-**

**mistguardian: Haha, yeah! three artys! One for you, one for me, and one for Holly! *I want the 14 year old. He's closer to my age and I bet he's cute* lol!**

**Bunny4Eva2: Thanks! :)**

**ThunderSpirit: Dude, you're great! You know, I'm not writing a novel but I AM making my own anime comic series. Just cause I wasn't allowed a DeviantArt account because of my parents, doesn't mean I'm not talented. Just wait till it's out! The main character looks sooo hot! *swoons dreamily***

**WishUponADragon: You got that right! Haha, you can see right through me!**

**You, who's reading this now and isn't mentioned above:** **Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Colfer. *hugs plushie toys** **of Artemis and Colfer* BUT I'M A FAN!**

**Anyway, here it is!~~**

* * *

"So," said Artemis. "It would be very polite to explain." Butler stood in the doorway behind him.

The Artemis and Holly of the past looked at each other and finally, simultaneously, began stuttering their story in a different way each. The future Artemis made a show of covering his ears. ''Please," he muttered. "One at a time."

Holly shut up, leaving the explanations to her friend.

"Time travel, that is correct," he said. "We are from six years into your past. I am fourteen."

"Seventeen," replied the other Artemis. "Certain...events will occur, which will slow down your aging process a bit."

"So, six years from my current time, I will be seventeen."

"Correct, but please proceed with the story."

Artemis felt Holly's hand slip into his. "Don't mess this up," she warned. "I don't want to be on another life threatening adventure." He sighed. "Captain, please. I will not _mess this up,_ as you so immaturely put it."

Future Artemis coughed. "Are we done yet?"

"Yes," snapped his fourteen year old counterpart, pulling his hand out of the elf's. "It happened yesterday. I had spent months on a certain project, which I planned to present to Captain Short on her Birthday."

"I cannot remember this. Perhaps it is forgotten later."

"This...invention would allow me to tamper with the laws of time and space itself. It is not simple explaining how it was created, but-"

"Oh, I know," Holly cut in. ''You used your _extensive knowledge in the field of both magic and applied sciences,_ blah blah de blah."

Artemis shot her a look. "You are rather childish at times, pardon my saying."

She punched him in the arm. "Well same to you, Mud Boy!"

From the doorway, Butler chuckled. Young love.

"Kindly stop interrupting my explanations!"

Or maybe not young love. This was just a fight.

Future Artemis coughed again, this time much louder. "And?" he said, exaggerating interest.

"Artemis Fowl stuffed a time travelling machine inside a Ferrari," said Holly, smirking at the Artemis from her time. "And then, took me on a trip to Prehistoric Earth, where grass hadn't evolved yet."

"I see. So it is on the way back that you accidentally arrived here."

"Yup." She playfully punched him again. "You'd better get us out of the mess you started, Fowl." Artemis muttered something incoherent. She held his hand again, this time her tone soft as she spoke. "Thanks for the birthday present, by the way." Holly gave him a quick peck on the cheek, except it didn't really touch. Artemis almost chocked for no apparent reason.

His Future self sighed. "Puberty will not be easy," he warned, before leaving with Butler right behind him.

* * *

**Four years into the Future**

Mulch groaned. "Foals, what's up with Arty? He's a bit off lately."

Foaly gritted his teeth. "Do not ever again call me _foals_. I am not a plural."

He looked at the locked door before him. Artemis had so helpfully built in a thumb print scanner to the doorknob, while most others would usually put a DO NOT DISTURB sign.

"He's still upset, Mulch. Holly..."

Mulch kneaded his forehead. "But he should be over it by now, that was a year ago."

The centaur scowled at him. "You don't understand, Mulch. They weren't just good friends. They were _engaged_."

Mulch suddenly went quiet. "Oh."

The conversation was cut short when the door swung open. Artemis was staring at them, his usually neat hair now disheveled and in a mess. His eyes were red with dark circles underneath, obviously due to lack of sleep. "Mulch," he stated, looking down at the dwarf. "I would like to ask you a favor."

"Oh yeah, anything."

Artemis paused for a moment, then slowly asked, "Will you accompany me to the past?"

There was silence, and then he added, "For Holly."

* * *

Beckett yawned, turning on the TV. His drowsy expression soon vanished when he saw Barney on screen. Myles, however, moaned in frustration.

"Discovery channel!" he shouted. "Barney has less or no educational value!"

His twin ignored him, joining in on the theme song that was being played as if it was some sort of sing-a-long. This got Myles more annoyed. "Beckett!" he yelled.

"What is _that?_" said Artemis, stopping in front of the screen. He was indicating to the yellow dinosaur. "Is that meant to be a triceratops?"

He heard two voices giggle. One was Beckett, and the other was Holly who was now on the sofa beside Myles.

"Arty, you're just hopeless," she laughed.

Artemis scowled. "Refrain from calling me Arty," he muttered, then walked off indignantly to his study. He had seen enough. Maybe she'd managed to get him last night, but that was the end of it. Not to mention that he'd seen the Holly of the past almost kiss his younger counterpart. He could not risk behaving like a lovesick fool, and puberty was not going to get the best of him. Never.

* * *

**Four years into the future**  
**12:00 p.m**

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow I venture into the past to warn Holly of what will happen. I cannot travel to the time a few minutes prior to her death, for that will be critical. Number One has warned me._

_Mr. Diggums has agreed to accompany me. _

_I am doing this for her, because even if this may not bring back the Holly of my time: she will be there in the life of another Artemis Fowl, in an alternate universe but also my past. I do not care about myself. I merely want Holly to live, and to know how much I still love her. No other woman will take her place in my heart._

_Sincerely,_

_Artemis Fowl II._

* * *

**Author's note: Quoting LSP of Adventure Time: "DRAMA BOMB!" I know, the last bit was dramatic. It's a diary...eh, journal entry by** **Artemis.**

**Please review, and check out my other fic, The Cross Species Battle.**


	8. Chapter 8: More Than A Memory

**Hi people I updated Armageddon's eve. Go check it out. And thank you all!**

**This chapter is about 21 year old Artemis. Sad things are bound to happen.**

* * *

_The footsteps_ _draw closer. Then there is a loud bang and I know it's all over._

_My mind flashes back to the day it all started, so many years ago when I was only a little kid. But hardly. Physically, I was a 12 year old._

_Mentally, I could control whole_ _worlds._

_My first major plan, for the sake of my father. I would hold a fairy to ransom. Gold was the price. Fairy gold. That was the first time I met Captain Holly Short._

_Years went by. Rivalry became_ _trust. Trust became friendship. Friendship became...something more._

_And now it's all over._

_Holly looks at me desperately, confused, scared, angry. Her beautiful elfin features are twisted in pain and agony. "Arty," she whispers._

_She takes my hand, and her fingers are cold, numb. Her eyes are pleading and wide. "I can't make it."_

_My heart beats faster and I tighten my grip on her hand. "You will, Holly," I assure her, trying to keep the worry from my voice. "Keep breathing. Please."_

_She suddenly cries in pain. "Arty...it hurts."_

_Holly, trembling, rolls up a sleeve, revealing more cuts and bruises. Her system was low on magic._

_She was fighting to stay alive._

_"Ignore it," I tell her. "Pain is only...temporary. Number one should be here soon. You'll be alright."_

_Holly smiles, despite her bleeding lips. "Will you always be there for me, Arty?"_

_I squeeze her hand again. "Forever and always."_

_She makes an attempt to sit up, and I slowly_ _support her aching back. Holly looks at me with genuine warmth in her mismatched eyes. And it's now or never._

_As the retrieval teams descend from cramped shuttles, firing at the enemy, we watch silently. Help had arrived and Holly would live._

_That's when I ask_ _her._

_"Do you love me?"_

_The elf looks up at me, slightly surprised at the question. Then she gives an_ _answer that was the best thing I_ _have ever heard. "Yes. I know what your next question will be, Artemis. And the answer is still yes."_

_I can't think straight. Or even talk normally for that matter. "Y-You will?"_

_Holly leans against me. "I've always wanted to." She punched me slightly in the arm. "Holly Fowl. I like the sound of that."_

_We close our eyes._

_When I open mine again, she's gone._

* * *

Artemis woke up with a start. For some reason, his palms were drenched in sweat. He'd been having a nightmare.

Or rather...a memory. A memory of the best day of his life.

* * *

**Weeks following the Great Techno Crash,  
7:00 a.m,  
Fowl Manor.**

Artemis stared at the door his future self had just left from. "That was unexpected," he commented. "I thought he would be at least surprised."

"Artemis Fowl, surprised? Frond help me." Holly laughed.

"Perhaps we should consider a way out of this and get back to our time. As soon as possible, if not there is a chance of changing our present as it is."

The elf whistled. "And that's bad, right?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

**Four years into the future**

Artemis looked up at the wall clock. 1:00 a.m. He fell back to his bed, sighing deeply.

A picture in a photo frame caught his eye.

Shakily, Artemis reached out to it. The photo was of Holly, smiling affectionately. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulders and her mismatched eyes were warm and beautiful.

As his fingers touched the edge of the frame, he swore he felt her hand in his.

* * *

**Author's note: So, I watched World War Z yesterday and watched it again today while writing this, so I had a lot of inspiration through the soundtrack itself. Imagine a creepy/awesome song playing in the background with this!**

**Please review!**


End file.
